dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 39 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 39 is titled "A Fully-Developed "Time-Skip" Counterattack?! Is It Coming?! Gokou's New Technique!". Summary Gokou transforms into a Super Sayan Blue, and Gokou and Hit continue their match. Gokou has the upper hand during their encounters. Gokou manages to counter Hit's Time-Skip, which infuriates Hit, realizing he is at his limit. After barrages of punches and kicks, Hit attempts to get stronger by shouting. However, doing so does not change his performance, even said by Vados when Champa is wondering if Hit has gotten any stronger. At a point, when Gokou charges at Hit and attempts to punch him, Hit uses his Time-Skip and lands a blow to Gokou in his abdomen. The referee wonders if Gokou, who is currently in pain on the ground, could continue the match, but after several check-ups, he is about to announce the winner, but Gokou manages to tell the referee he is able to continue. Hit realizes the only way he could get stronger, not by transforming but by growing, which is also realized by Piccolo. Hit explains to Gokou that he does not have the need to get stronger, but since he pushed him, he is able to grow to greater heights. After growing, Hit says he is able to extend the time-limit of his Time-Skip to one-fifth of a second. Champa wants Hit to finish Gokou, but he lets Gokou get on his feet to continue fighting because he was able to help him grow. Vegeta is mad that Hit is able to get stronger through battle because Saiyans get stronger through battle. While Hit is in his new stance because of the new potential and Gokou is in his fighting stance, Hit tells Gokou that he made a mistake, thinking he could predict his movements after one-fifth of a second. After this, Hit attacks Gokou using his Time-Skip. Hit tells Gokou that he continues to grow and his technique is now able to extend to half a second. Hit calls for the referee to check up on Gokou because he is unable to do anything in his present state. However, Gokou manages to get up from Hit's attacks. Gokou tells Hit that he was trying to hold back during their match but he has been practicing a new technique, using Kaiohken with the power of Super Saiyan Blue. Hit is allowing Gokou to use this technique because he was able to help him grow. After his uses the technique, Gokou explains to Hit that there was a ten percent chance of him succeeding the technique and there was a ninety percent of him dying if he did not control his power correctly. Gokou displays his power to Hit, charging around him, showing his power. Beerus and surprised that Gokou was planning to use that technique against him but Whis tells him that would make any difference. Vegeta remembers Goku using Kaiohken against in their first match on Earth. He is also angered that Gokou was able to surpass him again. Roh-Kaioshin speculates to his fellows that Gokou never used Kaiohken with Super Saiyan because the form puts stress on the body and using Kaiohken would make it worse. Gokou tells Hit that Super Saiyan Blue has perfect energy control so he was able to use Kaiohken with the form. Gokou powers up using Kaiohken, using Kaiohken times ten. Immediately after, Gokou attacks Hit with his immense power and speed. Hit is unable to keep up with Gokou, even attempting to use his Time-Skip, but Goku managed to surpass it. Gokou and Hit fight rapidly around the tournament. After Gokou knocks Hit into the sky, he notices that the form is unable to use Kaiohken for long so he fires a Kamehameha at Hit. Hit time skips through Gokou's Kamehameha and Gokou charges at him. Hit attempts to push back the Kamehameha, but the collision causes an explosion. Characters in Order of Appearance Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:6th Universe Arc Episodes